


Happy Easter, Hiro-san!

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Easter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Yaoi, other tags but I cant think of any others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki comes home from work only to find a note on his door from Nowaki. Hiroki thinks to himself “What could be he possibly be planning on this Easter holiday now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Happy late Easter. I hope you guys had a safe and fun holiday. I wrote this yesterday and finished it today. But, I wanted to make a easter-themed fanfiction for special holiday. Since Easter is my favorite holiday other than Halloween or Christmas (those are also my favorite holiday). Also, because I recently got into Junjou Romantica and I absolutely love the couple of Nowaki and Hiroki. I also love Usagi and Misaki too. Actually all of the ships I love but the Nowaki and Hiroki ship is to precious to me. Sorry for my rambing so let's get to the Story.

Hiroki had to work a little bit longer at the college to finish some last minute grading. But, all he wanted to do was to spend his easter holiday with his now boyfriend, Nowaki.

After a few years of dating, Nowaki and Hiroki made it official. That they are now boyfriends. They loved each other so much that you can see it whenever they looked at each other. Both family and close friends supported their relationship. The two were very happy together.

Hiroki finished his last paper to grade and grabbed his stuff. As he walked down the street to their apartment, he could see little kids with their parents looking at all the easter decorations that lined the streets. “That could be us someday, Nowaki,” Hiroki whispered to himself.

Hiroki never really wanted to have kids. He knew that it would be impossible for him to get pregnant with a child. But, there was always adoption. Nowaki has kind of hinted to him about having kids maybe after they were married. But, Hiroki would just turn his head to the side and change the conversation.

Hiroki couldn't help but smile at the happy families. When he reacted to his apartment floor and was about to open the door to their apartment. He noticed a little note that was shaped into a rabbit. Hiroki took the note off of the door and read it. The note said, “Hiro-san, Happy Easter my sweet love bunny! If you're reading this, then that means you get your first clue on a special egg hunt I made especially for you! Each egg will contain a clue for to find out and you will have to find 4 eggs in total. When you get your 5th egg then it will send you straight back to our apartment and then you get your special present at the end. Good luck and have fun! p.s. I love you <3” 

“Since when did he start calling me “sweet love bunny” anyway and this whole hunt thing is for children not adults! What the hell is he trying to pull?!”, Hiroki said to himself. But he thought that Nowaki will get so upset if he didn't do this egg hunt thing and that he planned everything out of love for his beloved Hiroki. Hiroki sighed “Alright fine, I'll play your egg hunt game Nowaki!” He looked at the rabbit-shaped note again to find his first clue. At the bottom of that note it said “The second clue for your first egg is located at the place where I first laid eyes on you!”

“Where he first laid eyes on me? That was years ago I don't know if I can remember that long. Hm?”, Hiroki said to himself. “Oh wait, it's the park where he saw me crying and crash-landed his rocket in front of my feet!” He put the note into his coat pocket and walked to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

When he reached the park, sitting on the bench where he first met Nowaki was a light blue bunny stuffed animal. “Now he really is treating me like a kid!”, Hiroki said.

He looked over to the bunny and in his arms stood a yellow egg. He picked up the egg and looked at the paper that was inside it. It said, “Yay! You found the first egg! Congrats now here's you're next clue. Clue #2 is where we had sex in a place where we shouldn't have been! Also, take a look behind the bunny's arms! I'm sure you'll like it!”

“Behind the bunny's arms?”, Hiroki said confused. He untangled the arms out of the criss-cross shape it had been previously and on the bunny's stomach, It said “I love you Hiro-san!” 

“This idiot is pushing it,” Hiroki said. But, he thought that it was cute so then he picked up the bunny and tried to figure out where the next egg is hiding.

“Somewhere other than home that we accidentally had sex where we weren't supposed too? Ugh, this one's hard!”, Hiroki said itching his head. “The only place I can think of is the library. That has to be it because normally people don't have sex in libraries but obviously we did. Wow, we actually did that. I'm pretty sure people have done worse. Heh. Alright, off to the library.”, Hiroki said carrying the blue bunny in his arms.

Once he got to the college library, all the memories of that night flooded back to him. Nowaki was chasing after him, Hiroki confessing his love to Nowaki, a lot of hugging and crying, and all that lead up to them having sweet and loving sex with each other. Hiroki blushed as these memories kept flooding back.

He looked through the shelves of books until he found a light coming fromin between 2 book shelves. “Damn it!”, Hiroki said quietly. He walked over to the light and in what looked like a bunch of books stacked on top of each other was a pink egg. He picked it up and opened it. The note and few pieces of candy fell out of the egg. “Oops!”, Hiroki said shocked. He picked up the candy and to his surprise it was mint-chocolate.

It was his favorite because Nowaki fed it to him one night before they had sex. Nowaki found them when he went grocery shopping one day and decided to give a try with Hiroki. Even since then, Hiroki has been addicted to them. All thanks to Nowaki. He put the chocolate in his pocket and then he started to read the note. The note said, “Hiro-san, guess what I found your favorite chocolate! I was assuming that you would get hungry during this so I put some in this egg for you incase you get hungry. Anyways you're doing a great job so far! Alright, here's your next clue. Clue #3 is at someone you know house. I'll give you a hint, they have been living together for a while now, one of them is an old friend of yours and loves teddy bears for some odd reason, the other one has graduated but he used to be one of your old students! Hope this helps and love you <3!” 

“An old friend and one of my old students that is now graduated? Who are they?”, Hiroki thought to himself. “Wait a minute, Could it be Akihiko and his husband, Misaki! Yes, it has to be them,” Hiroki said and bolted toward the library doors Akihiko and Misaki's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroki still remains friends with his old friend, Akihiko Usagi. Even Hiroki became really close friends with Usagi's boyfriend now husband, Misaki. After Misaki graduated about 2 years ago , Usagi came to Hiroki and asked if he could be the best man to Usagi and Misaki's wedding. Hiroki felt honored not only that but Misaki asked if Nowaki could be his best man since Misaki's brother couldn't come to the wedding. Both he and Nowaki watched as the couple now married say their vows to each other, kissed each other, and danced their first dance with each other as husbands. Nowaki told both of them that if someday he popped the question to Hiroki that they will be the best man at their wedding. Hiroki blushed and looked away but Usagi and Misaki felt honored that they will be there for their friends on their wedding day.   
Hiroki rode the elevator to Usagi and Misaki's apartment. For some odd reason, he felt nervous. Was it because he fell in love with Usagi before? “No, it can't. I love Nowaki and I want to spend every single moment with him and only him!”, Hiroki thought to himself. He rang the doorbell to their apartment. “Misaki, can you get the door?!” He heard the author say from inside. “Hold on, just one second please!” He could hear Misaki's voice from inside too. “Oh no, no need to rush,” Hiroki said from outside of the door. 

He could hear more than one pair of feet towards the door moving faster and faster until they reached the door. It quietly opened and then flew open. Hiroki could see Usagi and Misaki with shocked faces. “Hiroki, is that you? It's been a while hasn't it?”, Usagi said. 

“Uh yea, it has actually. You guys honestly don't remember me.”, Hiroki said nervously. 

“No, it's not that. It's just we haven't seen you or Nowaki in such a long time,” Misaki said. “That's true. We haven't seen you guys in a while either. But, all of us have been pretty busy so I get it. I'm sure that we will hang out once things settle down. By the way, has Nowaki dropped off anything like a easter egg or something? He's making me go on an egg hunt to find eggs for Easter.”, Hiroki said blushing. 

“Oh yea, He did drop off something earlier. I'll go get it,” Misaki said while walking away. 

“Thanks, Misaki! So uh how are you and Misaki doing now that you're married and stuff,” Hiroki said to Usagi. “Well things have been doing great. Our families have been very supportive and keep sending special care packages which Misaki thinks that they don't need to but its easier for us then to go shopping for “certain things.” Usagi said while watching the door till Misaki walked back to the front door. “Wait care packages and “certain things”. What is this guy hinting at,” Hiroki thought to himself. “Oh I forgot to mention, as if you haven't figured it out yet.”

“What are you talking about?!”, Hiroki snapped at Usagi. “We were wondering if you and Nowaki would be our babysitters for when me and Misaki have our baby,” Usagi said with a smile. “Babysitters? Ha ha, very funny Akihiko,” Hiroki said laughing. “It's true though, he may not look like it now. But, Misaki is indeed pregnant.”

“Pregnant...haha! WHAT!”, Hiroki yelled. “What did you do to him?!”  
“Well Misaki wanted kids so we had sex without protection and well he somehow got pregnant,” Usagi told him. “But...But that's impossible,”

“Anyways, you didn't answer my question,”Usagi said annoyingly.

“Wait I don't know anything about taking care of kids espically babies,” Hiroki was practically yelling at Usagi. “But Nowaki does and I'm sure that he will teach you. Besides you might have future children of your own someday so you get someday so you get some practice of taking care of our kids. Plus, there's no one else that I can trust but you and Nowaki with our children,” Usagi said almost pleadliy.

“Alright fine when you're child is here, Me and Nowaki will take great care of him or her,” Hiroki said sternly. 

“Alright Hiroki, I found Nowaki's egg. Oh, Usagi-san. You told him didn't you,” Misaki blushed.

“Why wouldn't I tell him, baby,” Usagi said.

“Also, Hiroki sorry it took so long to find.”

“Oh its alright, Misaki. Honest,” Hiroki said with a smile.

Hiroki looked at his watch and his jaw dropped. “Look guys I would love to stay and chat but I got to finish this hunt before it gets dark”, Hiroki said as he was about to leave. 

“Understandable, Good luck on the rest of your egg hunt,” Said Usagi. 

“Yea, good luck and I'm sure what Nowaki has planned for you at the end will be very special,” Misaki said while holding Usagi's hand and Usagi kissing him.

“Thanks! Also Congrats on the pregnancy and when you're baby arrives just know that we'll be there,” Hiroki said while making his way toward the elevator. He smiled and waved the couple goodbye as the elevator doors started to close. 

“Alright Nowaki, the hunt is still on!”

He opened the 4th egg, it smelled of a famailiar flower that sits on their kitchen table. It smelled like roses, the flower of love. The smell surrounded Hiroki and the elevator. All Hiroki could think about was a nice dinner with Nowaki. He snapped back into reality and pulled out the note. The note said, “Hiro-san, You're almost there! Did you know about Misaki's pregnancy? I surely didn't but they asked if me and you could be their baby's babysitters! I of course said yes and I hope you said yes too because babies are so cute and we can practice taking care of Usagi and Misaki's baby for when we do have our own babies! (wink wink)”

“He's trying to hint to me to have kids again,” Hiroki said squeezing the paper. He looked at the bottom of the paper. “Alright here is you clue to find the last egg. Its where I took you for our first date as boyfriends. Good luck! <3”

“Where he took me as our first date as boyfriends? Hm? Oh wait it was on top of a hill with a picnic basket and blanket then we watched the fireworks as he held me tightly to his body telling me that he really truly loved me,” Hiroki said to himself. “Alright the hill is where the 5th egg should be. Don't worry Nowaki, I'll be home soon,” Hiroki said as the elevators opened to the first floor and he walked to the front doors on his way to the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he reached the top of the hill, it was just like he remembered. The picnic basket and the blanket were there just like it was. But, the picnic basket said “open me” on the flaps. Hiroki opened the flaps and looked inside. Inside was the final egg of Nowaki's egg hunt. Hiroki picked it up and opened the egg.

The final note said, “Congrats Hiro-san! You completed my egg hunt! I knew you would do it, I always have. Come back to our apartment to receive your present! <3”

“Alright, let's go home,” Hiroki said as he ran down the hill to his and Nowaki's apartment.

When he finally reached his apartment, he was panting really fast and sweating. He pulled out his key and put it into the lock of their apartment. When he took his first steps into the apartment, it was dark and could barely see a thing. Until he was consumed into a hug by Nowaki.

“Hiro-san, You're home!”

“Fuck Nowaki! You really scared the shit out of me,” Hiroki yelled. “I'm sorry Hiro-san. I just really missed you!”

“Shit! No, Nowaki you shouldn't be apologizing to me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. After you did all this for me,” Hiroki said while caressing Nowaki's cheek and giving him a little kiss. “Did you have fun, Hiro-san?”, Nowaki said to Hiroki.

“Yes, of course I did. Nowaki, anything that you plan for me is the greatest!”

“I'm glad, Hiro-san! Oh so you're probably wondering about your present?”

“Well I…,” Hiroki's sentence was cut short when Nowaki pulled him to the couch and sat him down. “Hiro-san, do you know why I sent you on this egg hunt?” Nowaki said as he sat down next to Hiroki. “No? Why?,” Hiroki said confused. “It is because of this,” and with that Nowaki got down on one knee and opened a tiny black box with a ring in it. He said these exact words. 

“Hiro-san, the reason why I sent you on this egg hunt was because I wanted to propose to you today. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my entire life on this planet with you. I wanna have a fancy wedding with Usagi and Misaki as our Best Mans, have a child or two with you, grow old and wrinkly together, and die and live again in the afterlife with you! I love you more than anything on this planet, Hiro-san. You mean everything to me and I love you with all my heart. Will you be my husband for all eternity? Hiroki Kamijou, Will you marry me?” Nowaki said holding out the box and crying into his sleeve. Choking back tears, Hikori said “Of...of course...you idiot!”

As embraced his Nowaki into a tight hug. Both of them hugged each other for a while until Nowaki put a deep and passionate kiss on Hiroki's lips. Nowaki put the ring on Hiroki's finger. “There! It looks beautiful on my now beautiful fiance, Hiroki,” Nowaki said with a smile. Looking at his ring, Hiroki said “It's amazing, Nowaki.” Turning the ring around his finger he noticed some words were engraded into the ring. It said “Nowaki and Hiroki together forever.” Hikori thought it was the sweetest thing ever given by his sweet boyfriend now turned fiance. The two looked at each other and started to kiss again. But, this one turned heated really fast. Nowaki picked up Hiroki and laid him down on the couch. “Nowaki,what are you doing?!”, Hiroki said while blushing. “Hiro-san, I wanna make sweet love to you tonight as fiances!” Right then, Hiroki knew what Nowaki was thinking and placed his hands on Nowaki's cheeks. “You don't have to ask all the time, Nowaki. Besides I think it's a good idea since its a special occasion.”

“Yea, you're right Hiro-san!” Nowaki said while looking into Hiroki's brown eyes and started to kiss him. While they were kissing, they started to undress themselves until all of their clothes were gone. Nowaki was sucking on to Hiroki's neck while one hand was playing with one of Hiroki's nipple and the other gliding down his body until he stopped at Hiroki's penis. Nowaki gently grabbed the erect penis and started to pump it. 

“Nowaki, ah...ah...” Hiroki's moans started to escape his mouth.

“Are you okay, Hiro-san,” Nowaki said looking up and releasing his mouth off of Hiroki's neck. “Ah, yea I'm fine. Please keep going.”

“Okay but tell me if it hurts Hiro-san! I don't wanna hurt you!”

“It's okay, Nowaki! You won't hurt me I promise,” Hiroki said placing a light kiss on Nowaki's forehead. Nowaki smiled at him and continued on making love to Hiroki. Nowaki placed his mouth around Hiroki's dick and started to suck it. Hiroki's moans started to get louder through the apartment. Whenever Hiroki would try to lower it, it will eventually get louder again. But, he didn't care. All he cared about was Nowaki and only Nowaki. He loved him so much and was happy with him.

 

When he snapped back to reality, he could feel one of his Nowaki's fingers   
inside him. Hiroki winced in the sudden pain. “Hiro-san, you're so tight in here.”

“Thanks for the info…idiot,” Then Nowaki put in an another finger inside of Hiroki and started to loosen Hiroki's tight hole. Nowaki now sucking Hiroki's dick and loosening his hole, suddenly stopped and looked at Hiroki. Hiroki looked back at him. “Hiro-san, I'm gonna put it in now,” Nowaki said reaching out to hold one of Hiroki's hand. Nowaki slowly entered his dick to Hirok's hole and started to gently thrust into him. Hiroki winced and gently squeezed Nowaki's hand then relaxing. While Nowaki was gently working his way inside him, Hiroki kept thinking about Nowaki becoming so concerned whenever they have sex. Nowaki is a kind and caring person after all. Is it because Nowaki doesn't want to hurt him? When Nowaki and Hiroki had sex, Nowaki would always ask him if it hurts and always held out his hand toward Hiroki if he felt anything. “Maybe he's just really concerned about me. But, I don't want to worry him so much to the point of breaking down. I'm perfectly fine and he doesn't have to worry about me all the time,” Hiroki thought to himself.

“Nowaki...there's something I need...to tell you...”, Hiroki said between gasps. “Yes...Hiro-san”

“I...know that you care about me...alot… and… I appreciate that… But, you don't have to worry...about me all the time… I'm perfectly fine!”

“I'm sorry that I've been such a worrier to you, Hiro-san. It's just I don't want to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I love you with all my heart,” Nowaki said.

“I love you too, Nowaki. But like I said before you will never hurt me because I trust and love you with all my heart, Nowaki!”

“Hiro-san!” Nowaki gently placed his body on top of Hiroki and kissed him. “But can I still hold your hand when we do have sex?”

Hiroki laughed, “Ha ha, Okay Nowaki!” Nowaki then smiled and said “I'm gonna move a little faster, okay?”

“Okay.”

With that, Nowaki put more force into his thrusts. Both grunts and moans escaped their mouth as they were caught up in the moment. Nowaki put his arms around Hiroki's body and Hiroki did the same gently grabbing his hair when Nowaki thrusted into him. Both of them were almost at their limit, but Hiroki was the first. “Nowaki...ah...I...can't hold on...ahh...much longer,” Hiroki said signaling to Nowaki. “Hold on Hiro-san… I'm gonna… come inside you… soon,” Nowaki said to Hiroki. Looking at Hiroki's face, Nowaki said “I love you my beloved fiance, Hiroki!” Hiroki caressed Nowaki's cheeks and said “I love you too, my Nowaki.” They both kissed and with one last thrust Nowaki released himself into Hiroki. Hiroki released onto his stomach. The two were holding each other on the couch panting heavily and covered in sweat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiroki kissed Nowaki's head and said “This was the best Easter I could ever ask for! Thank you for everything, Nowaki. I love you.” Nowaki slowly picked up his head and kissed Hiroki .

“ I love you too, my sweet love bunny!”

“Since when did you start calling me that?!,” Hiroki said bashing a pillow on the side of his head. “Ow, Hiro-san! Haha, I just made it up today and oh Happy Easter, Hiro-san!” Nowaki and Hiroki smiled at each other. They kissed each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. Dreaming of their future together and what next Easter is going to be like.


End file.
